The Life and Times of Summoner Rex
by HoneyBadgerDC
Summary: The story of a Noxian Summoner, who is not only a Ionian War veteran, but the brother of a man who served under Riven. This man, once a regular Soldier, is about to be swept up into a web of political scandals and events that will test him both physically and mentally. With the help of some Terrifying women and Kassadin, Rex will have to defeat it all, and save the world. RivenXOC.
1. Chapter 1

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***  
Hey guys! I'm working on yet ANOTHER new story! This one is once again about an OC Summoner, and it's back in the good old days! This follows an entirely different storyline, with entirely different characters, so I hope you enjoy!

As always, please review!

-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

Riven walked through the hallways of the Institute, careful not to wake up her fellow champions.

She had been at the institute for awhile now, and while she had made many friends and allies, she knew that the number one rule to keeping those friends and allies was to let them have their beauty rest.

She shivered at the memory of the time she woke up Lulu, horrifying things happened that night.

As she made her way back to her room, she reflected over her day, it had been a good one, for the most part.

She had fought on the fields of justice to help settle a dispute between Noxus and Bilgewater, and had achieved an amazing victory.

She had invited her friend, Summoner Rex, to watch the match.

She smiled slightly and blushed, Rex was much more then a friend lately.

Her smile faded quickly, however, and was replaced with a frown.

"The jerk didn't even show up to the victory party, I thought he'd at least come by to congratulate me. I bet he didn't even watch the match. I bet he forgot me." She growled.

She sighed as she finally came to her own door.

As she put her key in the lock, however, the door swung open and, before she could react, she was grabbed off her feet.

"What the f-" she went silent as she felt a familiar face being pressed against her lips.

She smiled, he hadn't forgotten her after all.

"Shh, Riven darling, let's not spoil the moment" a voice whispered in the dark.

"Rex, the last moron who snuck up on me ended up with my sword through their abdomen" Riven replied.

"Well, I'll take my chances" He chuckled.

Riven smiled again as she felt him kiss her again, his hands moving up her form.

"A little excited tonight, are we?" She asked.

"After watching you decimate Gangplank like that, you should be amazed that I'm able to restrain myself at all" He whispered in response, his hands lightly squeezing her chest through the cloth she wore.

She closed her eyes as he slowly removed her clothing, starting with the heavy shoulder guard, then her gauntlet, then the straps that held her torso armor on.

He pulled it off of her arms, slowly, gently, allowing the tips of his fingers to rub against her.

With her armor off, all that remained were the bandages, these, however, didn't last very long.

"You love stripping me" She giggled.

"Wouldn't any man?" He cooed.

She moaned as he wrapped his fingers around her now-exposed breasts, all the while kissing her shoulders and neck.

"You're so sexy, even in the dark" He whispered.

"You know all the right places" She replied, quietly.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." a metallic voice boomed.

The two jumped, the light in the room flicked on.

Before them stood a blue skinned warrior, he was dressed in a intricately designed robe bottom and arm guards.

His face was bizarre, humanoid in appearance, but it had several tubes connected to it. It was hard to tell whether or not this was a mask, or his actual appearance.

"Kassadin!" Riven yelped, quickly covering herself with her hands.

"If there is anyone else with this appearance that goes by that name, I recommend you point me in their direction, otherwise, yes, that is me." He replied.

He turned to the other man in the room.

Before him stood a tall young man of average build.

He was in his mid twenties, with black, chin length, shaggy hair that went past his eyes.

He was dressed in a long black trench coat and blue jeans. A white collar and black ascot were the only things that revealed his torso clothing.

"Summoner Rex, I am here for your weekly review. I have only a few questions for you."

"Kassadin, not now" Rex growled.

"Yes. Now." Kassadin replied.

Riven looked at her partner, then at the Void mage before her.

Kassadin's piercing glare returned her stare.

She blushed, and moved behind Rex.

"Exile, I have moved far beyond petty thoughts of human intercourse. You need not feel embarrassed." He said, making a sound that resembled a chuckle.

"Still, I will leave you to your privacy." He finished.

Grabbing Rex by the arm, Kassadin disappeared, leaving Riven to watch as the two vanished.

* * *

"KASSADIN I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Rex cried as he was dragged through the void.

Space and time rushed past them, as did visions of the past, future, and present. Some were amazing, some were horrifying, it was all part of rift walking.

"Rex, I dislike working with you as much as you dislike working with me, probably more so, but I have my job and you have yours. Now, stop complaining and let's get this over with." Kassadin growled.

The summoner scowled, but nodded. Like it or not, Kassadin was far stronger then him, and the void mage was not one to be trifled with.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they exited the rift, materializing inside Rex's own quarters at the institute.

"Alright, first thing's first, have you been in any contact at all with Brand recently?"

Kassadin asked, pulling out a clipboard.

Rex smirked, "No, I have not."

"Second question, have you burned anything to ground recently?" Kassadin inquired.

"Why do you ask?" Rex answered.

Kassadin's eyes narrowed, he stared at the summoner intensely for a moment.

"I'm going to put that down as a maybe." He mumbled.

"Third question, what the absolute hell was going through your mind that day when you decided to let Brand loose on the rift without restraint?" Kassadin

"I was bored, I thought it would be fun."

"All ten champions died while fighting him" Kassadin growled.

"They came back!" Rex responded.

"Only to die a horrible death again!" Kassadin continued.

"You're exaggerating" Rex replied.

"Soraka demanded a settlement from the League, Karma is still in therapy, Annie has developed a fear of fire, and Sejuani's bear is still bald!" Kassadin scolded.

"Acceptable losses" Rex chuckled.

"Rex it was stupid, careless, asinine, and it almost got you thrown out of the league!"

Kassadin barked, angrily.

He quieted himself, and regained his composure.

"You are the only person who can get me angry, your stupidity drives me over the edge." Kassadin growled.

Rex merely shrugged, his smirk growing.

"Why do you even care about what I do?" The Summoner inquired.

"Because someone with as much potential as you is of interest to me. Let me ask you a question; Why do you waste your potential on such meaningless antics?" The Void Mage asked, "You could be in one of the League's highest positions, and yet you choose to act like a fool."

"What you call being foolish, I call having fun" Rex replied.

"Your sense of fun is warped." Kassadin stated.

Rex shrugged again, "I'm not going to deny that."

Kassadin sighed, "Fourth and final question, what are you-".

"Am I going to do to make sure it never happens again. Kassadin, the answer is the same as always, so shove it" The Summoner answered.

Kassadin's eyes narrowed, but he nodded, "Fine. This concludes our review" he said.

"Great! Now take me back to Riven!" Rex yelled.

"Hmm... No." Kassadin replied, and vanished.

* * *

Riven sat alone in her room, idly running her fingers up and down her sword.

This had become a daily routine, the shattered blade, though a memory of dark times, still brought comfort to her.

She sighed, and placed her sword on her dresser.

As she was about to turn out the light, she heard a knock on the door.

Her eyes narrowed, who would be knocking this late?

Getting her sword once again, she made her way over to the entrance.

Leaning against the wall, she quickly opened it, hiding in the shadows.

"You're behind the door." Rex mumbled.

Riven allowed herself to relax, she still wasn't used to... this.

"Sorry, force of habit I suppose" She replied.

Rex looked her, she was dressed in a loose fitting pajama shirt and pants, a pair of brown slippers on her feet.

"Those clothes don't fit you at all" He teased.

Riven blushed, slightly, "They're yours, so that's expected."

"Why exactly are you wearing my clothes?" Rex asked.

"I was... I was missing you, and I was upset, Kassadin ruined our moment." She confessed.

Rex smiled and moved over to her, taking her in his arms.

"You know, it doesn't have to be ruined, we could start over, starting with you losing these clothes" He whispered, moving her back and forth.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood" She replied.

"DAMN YOU KASSADIN" Rex thought.

"Alright then, new plan, I'm just going to hold you" He stated.

Riven smiled at him, "That's fine with me".

They stood there, wrapped in each other's arms, absolutely silent, until finally, Riven spoke.

"Hey, Rex"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me how we met."

"Pretty sure you know how, you were there, though you were a lot different back then."

"I haven't changed, I've just opened up to you. Though I'm interested to hear how I was from your perspective"

Rex smiled, and began to speak.

* * *

ONE YEAR AGO.

* * *

Summoner Vincent Rex of the League of Legends, was in Noxus.

Rex was currently missing an important Summoner meeting, he didn't care anymore, he didn't bother with being on time or following everything by the book, that changed when he lost it all.

He was standing beside a large, polished stone, the names of every Noxian killed in the Ionian conflict were carved into it.

He narrowed his eyes at one of the names, "Kelvin Rex".

He sat down on a bench adjacent to the stone, and continued staring at the name, memories of his brother washing over him.

Rex had always been the more serious of the two, he focused on school, he focused on work, he never broke any rules.

Kelvin was nuts, he always missed classes and military training, he would leave early in the mornings and come back late in the evening with no explanations to where he had been, the only indicators were the big grins on his face.

Rex smiled, while he and his brother were total opposites, they had still been the best of friends.

He and his brother had both gone to Ionia during the invasion, Rex had been under the great and powerful General Darius, while Kelvin had been assigned to Fury Company, headed by one of the greatest Noxian symbols, Riven.

When they had heard their stations, they had felt both great pride, and safety, these two leaders were legendary in that their strength was unmatched, their soldiers were top notch, indestructible.

They had written to eachother every day, giving reports, asking about conditions, simple stuff.

Kelvin had often written about how entranced he was with Riven, both as a leader and as a person, Rex never had more pride then when General Darius appointed him to his personal guard.

Not every letter was a pleasant one, however.

Through coded messages, they had expressed their distaste at how the Noxian forces treated Ionian soldiers and citizens equally, brutally wiping out entire villages.

Rex was a top honors of the Noxian military academy, his speciality; Necromancy.

Using black magic known only to those of pure Noxian blood, he could tap into the earth, find anything dead, and cause it to rise.

Rex shivered in remembrance of using those dark arts constantly. The magic was like a drug, the power was addicting and overwhelming.

After he decided to become a Summoner for Noxus, he had, for the most part, turned his back on that craft, and focused on lighter arcane abilities, though he did occasionally practice to keep his abilities in top shape.

Kelvin had decided to be a medic, he and Rex had often laughed at how he kept things alive, and Rex brought them back.

Rex smiled slightly, but frowned again immediately.

He remembered the last letter his brother sent, describing how he had become completely smitten with Riven, and that the two had been growing close.

The letters had stopped after that, Rex later found out that the entirety of Fury Company had been annihilated by a group of bloodthirsty Ionian pagans, who sought to use the Noxians for all kinds of horrible rituals.

"Insolent bastards" he scoffed.

It was funny, while his brother was alive, Rex had always been serious and orderly, since his brother's death, he couldn't take anything seriously.

He had to admit, his brother was on to something with this lifestyle.

He smiled again, and read Kelvin's name again, he found it fitting that it was next to Riven's.

From the sound of it, that seemed fair.

So entranced in the memories was he that it took him a moment to notice the hooded figure that had walked up to the stone.

He watched as the figure kneeled, their hands together and locked into fists.

"Excuse me" He said.

The figure's head lightly turned, he still couldn't see their face.

"What?" a deep, yet somehow light voice replied.

"Are you a veteran of the war?" He asked.

The figure nodded, "You can say that." they replied.

"What battalion?"

"Fury Comp- I mean, Sion's berserkers" The figure responded.

"Fury Company, then a transfer, huh? Lucky you" Rex said.

"Why am I lucky?"

"Fury Company was wiped out by an army of demonic Ionian priests, they apparently used our men as tributes to some bizarre god."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard" came the reply.

Rex growled, "My brother was with them on that day. I'll respect a fellow vet, but watch your words".

"I'll say what I want. The war in Ionia was stupid and pointless, and you're an idiot if you think otherwise."

Rex growled at the audacity, "We have their bodies, I had to identify my own brother, what those bastards did to him, it's inexcusable, it's barbaric" He spat.

"You're being lied to. No Ionians worship gods that require sacrifices. Your brother wasn't killed by Ionians if he was in Fury Company that day, he was killed by Noxus" The figure replied.

Rex's eyes widened, this total stranger was now not only saying he knew nothing of his own brother's demise, but that his beloved home was responsible!

"Say what you want about the war, say what you want about me, but insulting my home is an offense I won't stand for!" He yelled, jumping at the figure.

His hand landed on his target's hood, but that's as far as he got.

In a split second, he was on the ground, the figure's hand at his throat.

Rex gasped at the identity of the person looming over him.

A tanned face with scars faced him, bright red eyes glared down at him past long, white hair.

Rex instantly recognized the woman.

"Riven" He whispered.

"Kelvin?" She asked, surprised, releasing her grip.

As Rex got on his hands and knees to get back up, he heard a slight rustle.

When he turned his head back, Riven was gone.

He narrowed his eyes, he had just met a ghost from the past, and now he needed answers.

* * *

Rex finished the story, the two were laying down on her bed now, she was facing the wall, he was facing her.

"I completely forgot about that meeting" Riven whispered.

"It was one of the most unforgettable moments of my life" He replied.

"I'm... I'm sorry I mistook you for your brother, you two look a lot alike" She said.

"That's fine, I consider it a compliment". He responded.

"When I said tell me how we met, I meant the one where we truly met, our first match together." She teased.

He smiled, and began speaking again.

* * *

10 Months Ago.

* * *

Rex made his way to the summoning chambers, he had been handpicked for this by General Swain himself, why, and who he would be working with, he had no idea.

As he walked inside his summoning chamber, he was met with a familiar, and shocking face.

"You again." Riven said, not looking up from her sword.

"Riven, I haven't heard word of you since you tried to choke the breath out of my lungs" He greeted.

"In all fairness, you jumped on me first."

"You insulted Noxus."

"Was I wrong?"

Rex stopped, and grunted.

Three days before, Swain had released to the public information about that day, about Boram Darkwill's cowardice, about how the old command had been selfish enough to sacrifice it's own soldiers, everything.

Riven had been right.

"You were right, but you also insulted my brother." He said.

"I did not, I said you were being lied to and that you didn't know what happened. I never once insulted him." She replied.

Rex scowled, "I took it as an insult."

She looked at him, she looked like she was going to tell him off.

"Alright then, if you were offended, my apologies." She said, nonchalantly.

He looked at her, trying to figure out why she hadn't provoked him again.  
After a second, he spoke.

"Apology accepted, sorry I attacked you, my brother is a sensitive subject for me." He responded.

"A sensitive Noxian, huh, that's new. Anyways, don't sweat it, it's not like you were actually going to land a hit on me." She said, continuing to polish her sword.

Rex's eyes narrowed at the simplicity of this, here were two Noxians, Noxians whom had managed to tick each other off, and here they were apologizing and letting everything go without a fight.

"You're Kelvin's brother, right?" She asked, catching him off guard.

"Uh, yeah" He replied.

She stopped polishing her sword and looked at him again, "Kelvin was a good friend to me, he was a good soldier too. I'm sorry for your loss" She said.

Rex smiled sadly, "Thank you, Commander Riven".

She looked at him, she looked angry.

"Never call me that again." she said.

"What?"

"Never call me commander again. Commander Riven died on the same battlefield your brother did." She said, her tone getting lower, sounding distant.

"Riven then. Thank you, Riven. Coming from you, that means a lot."

She grunted in response, though he could tell she was now in a bad mood.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, he decided to speak again.

"So it looks like I'm going to be partnered with you, I hope you don't mind stupid questions, you're a big inspiration to me" He said, trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled, "You sound like your brother, though you're a lot less flirty."

He was going to respond, but heard a loud gong go off.

"Well, that's our cue, are you ready, Riven?" He asked.

She looked at him, "Ready for what?" She inquired.

"Stand in the center of the room, and I'll show you." He replied.

She got up and did as he asked, walking on top of a circular platform.

The second she stepped on it, it began to glow.

A white, transparent cylinder formed around her.

"Wait, what?! What's going on!?" She yelled, hitting the inner wall of the sphere.

"You're being summoned. Calm down, you're ruining my concentration" a voice echoed in her head.

Riven looked at him, she looked amazed that his lips weren't moving.

"Huh, so that's what I look like, I'm pretty damn handsome" The voice chuckled.

"I take it back, you're just as flirty as your brother" She said aloud.

"You don't have to speak, I can read your thoughts, see your memories, it's all part of our connection" the Summoner replied.

"What?! You mean you can just look at whatever is in my brain?!" She yelled.

"Once again, think, don't speak, you're ruining my concentration, and I'd rather not send half of you to the rift" the voice answered.

"Let me go, I'm not doing this! I'm done!" She boomed.

"Too late, time to kick some ass".

* * *

Riven watched as the room around her slowly faded to white, the cylinder hummed.

"What the hell? Where am I? What have you done to me?!" Riven thought, panicked.

"You need to relax, you're in the lobby, waiting for all the other Summoners to be prepared, those Demacian idiots sure love taking their time" Rex replied.

Riven watched amazed as the white dissolved, turning into a large meadow.

"Here, maybe this will help you relax."

Riven's eyes widened, this scene was from a dream she had years ago, the sun was shining, the wind was blowing warmly, and she was surrounded by flowers.

She reached down, and picked one up, only to find that the flowers were fake.

"Summoner, Rex, asshole, whatever your name is, stop going through my mind!" She cried.

She yelped as he appeared next to her, "I merely looked for something happy to give you. This came up." He replied.

Rex, looking at her, could see she was panicking, she seemed absolutely terrified.

"Riven, snap out of it, there is no danger to you right now, there is no one out to get you, you need to calm down."

"But, you can read my thoughts, you can see my memories, you can learn everything about me" She said, breathing heavily.

"Riven, calm down, you need to stop"

She seemed to be getting even more panicked as she looked at the scene.

Rex rolled his eyes, walked over, and slapped her.

She blinked in surprise for a second, and looked at him.

"Thanks." She whispered.

He nodded, "Anyways, yes, I can access your mind, I can see anything I want."

Before them came a image of Riven looking at herself in a mirror, she was barely wearing any clothing.

"You perverted freak!" She yelled.

He glared at her, and waved his hand.

The image changed, she was now wearing her armor.

"However, I don't want to. I have every bit of respect for you, so did my brother. After this match, I'd like you to come with me, I'll teach you some tricks on how to guard your mind." He said.

She looked at him, surprised, and nodded.

He smiled, "Yes, I am cute and trustworthy, but you were just thinking that, weren't you?"

Riven was about to tell him off, before the scene and Rex vanished.

"Showtime! Let's do Noxus proud!" His voice flowed through her head.

She nodded, time to serve her home once more.

* * *

"I remember how terrified I was of you going through my mind, there's so much that I don't want people to see, and the thought of it being open was just horrifying" She whispered.

He nodded, "Your thoughts throughout that match were really panicky, lucky for us Swain was dominating that idiot Jarvan and we won. How are the meetings with him going?" He asked.

Riven sighed, "Swain had repeatedly apologized for what happened under Darkwill's rule, he wants to reinstate me as a Commander, but I don't want to do it. Noxus isn't what I thought it was, and I can't lead troops with mislead ideas."

"But Swain is a much better ruler then Darkwill? He's severed military ties with Zaun and he's made both our military and our economy skyrocket" Rex replied.

Riven smiled, "Yes, he has, Noxus has been remade. It has, however, been remade without me. I'm a remnant of a dead, diseased Noxus. I was a poster child for the old, decrepit Noxus. Swain, despite his offers, understands this. He's agreed to allow me to continue to represent Noxus in the League, rather than on the battlefield."

Rex snuggled to her closer, "Good, I like you here in the League, I like working with you" He whispered, moving his hands along her back.

He winced as he felt the scars.

At this point, it was well known that Riven had been attacked by Noxus's ally, Zaun, and survived.

What no one beside himself knew was that Riven, during the attack, had been hit by one of the rancid chemicals.

They had caused her armor to burn away, her skin to melt and leave the flesh on her back raw for days, the fact that she was even alive was a miracle.

She only survived due to an elderly Ionian couple who found her, and treated her wounds.

"I went back to see the Ionians who saved me, their village, luckily, remained hidden. They kept the shards of my sword for me" She said, as if reading his thoughts.

He felt her shiver as his hand continued to move down her back.

"I'm sorry, whenever I feel these I just zone out, it just makes me think" He whispered.

"I imagine it makes you think of your brother, and what he went through" She replied, quietly.

He moved his right arm under her, and left over her, and held her close.

"It still shutters me to my core that we allied ourselves with those maniacs, Warwick and Singed." He growled.

"I'll let Warwick slide, I've seen the punishment he's received. From what I understand, he's also been going to Ionia with that fox woman, Ahri. Apparently, he is trying to repent for his sins. Singed, however... I'll never forgive him. One day, my blade is going to stick out of his chest, and I'm going to be smiling that same sadistic smile he gives me whenever I fight him on Summoner's Rift".

Rex nodded, "On that day, I'll hold you close, for finally, vengeance for you and my brother will be ours."

The two closed their eyes, relishing in the idea. The thought of attaining revenge would bring pleasant dreams...

...Or would it...?


	2. Chapter 2

***AUTHOR'S NOTE***

To every 'Guiding Light' fan that has messaged me about how much they hate my Riven, get over it. I wrote the first chapter while bored and I rushed it because I wanted to get it out. I left out a lot of stuff in it that I wanted to add, and I took out a lot of stuff that probably should have stayed in there, I know this. Anyways, here's the new chapter of 'Life and Times'. 'Guiding Light' fans, if you're coming here expecting another 'Guiding Light', just leave now. I dislike being compared to anyone else; I'm doing my best to NOT follow the trend set by that story.

(By the way, before I get butthurt fans of the story reviewing, I LOVED 'Guiding Light', so don't get the wrong idea.)

Thanks to LolGoau for his assistance in this chapter.

I would also like to ask you to bear with me, this story is starting out slow, but it will speed up quickly.

Okay, shutting up now, enjoy the story!

-HoneyBadgerDC

* * *

Riven woke up to the sound of quiet chuckles.

Rolling over, she saw that Rex was beside her, his eyes were shut, a broad smile on his face.

"No... Can't do this..." He murmured.

Riven looked at him, confused.

"I'm... someone else..." He continued in his sleep.

Riven's eyes widened.

"... Mhmm... Its Riven..." he whispered.

She smiled, and snuggled closer to him.

* * *

Rex's eyes narrowed, he was HERE again.

He was standing in a large, heavily decorated hallway.

Though dimly hit, the grandness of the structure was easy to make out; golden trimmed archways on the ceiling were supported by pillars made of onyx.

It was more beautiful than any mortal dwelling.

Then again, the key word there was 'Mortal'.

"Ah, Rex, it's so nice to see you again" a feminine voice cooed.

Rex turned around, to be met by the smiling face of a young woman.

She was about his age, with bright white skin and flowing black hair.

She wore a white gown, sleeveless, and wore no shoes.

Her purple eyes stared into his; they were possessive, powerful, and beautiful.

"Death." He said, warmly.

"It's been awhile, I haven't seen you since that whole Urgot incident" The woman giggled.

"That was the last time I used necromancy, I'm not interested in playing with corpses anymore, I prefer living people now" He stated, unemotionally.

She narrowed her eyes and gave him a sarcastic smile, "how cute.' She replied.

As he was about to speak, he heard music play.

"Ooh! I love this song! Care to dance?" She asked.

He shrugged, and took her by the hand.

The touch was like ice.

He allowed himself to be lead down the hallway, to a massive ballroom.

In it was a large party of guests, each white as sheets.

Looking down at himself, he could see he was now dressed in his waist coat. Looking up, he was now wearing a top hat.

"Shall we?" She asked, she was now wearing a glorious ball gown.

"Sure, let's go" He said.

Immediately, the other spirits moved to the sides of the room, the lights dimmed, and a spotlight appeared on them.

They started dancing a waltz, slowly, gracefully moving around the room.

Beautiful violins were playing, the atmosphere, while creepy, was cozy.

Rex tried not to notice as the tempo of the music began to quicken, and more voices became added to the singer's.

Looking around, every spirit in the room was now singing.

Their dance then exploded from a waltz into a fast paced tango, they moved around the room, their feet not missing a single move.

The music also began to grow louder, it was no longer trumpets, and it sounded like something that would be played at a Pentakill concert.

Finally, after the ghostly choir erupted into an unearthly scream, the music stopped.

At the same instant, Rex stopped dancing, holding his partner with one hand, only two feet off the ground.

The other partygoers cheered and applauded, the lights returned to normal.

"Ah, Rex, how I've missed you" the woman said, panting.

"Death, you've had your dance, you've got my attention, what is it you want?" He asked.

"Oh come now Rex, since when did you get so impatient? I remember a sweet little Necromancer who used to beg to spend time with me" she teased.

"That was before a lot of things, that was when I was alone, that was before I realized what you truly are" He replied.

"And what, exactly, am I?" She asked, her voice taking on a far more manipulative tone.

"A manipulative, sadistic, masochistic, narcissistic, diabolical, seductive, evil, egotistical succubus" he answered.

"My, my. Such a flirt, aren't you? I bet you say that to all the women you meet."

"Once again, what is it that you want?"

"Oh, you know EXACTLY what I want" She replied.

"No, Death, what you want from me, I can't give you, I can't do this." He said, backing away.

"Why? What's the problem? You were never this reclusive to me before, even after you started thinking of me in a more negative light" She inquired.

"I'm with someone else, someone mortal, someone who truly understands me for me and likes me for it. I've earned her trust, I won't betray it." He replied.

The woman's face lit up, she smiled ear to ear.

"Ooh! What's her name? Is she a Necromancer as well?! How did you seduce her? Did you bring back her dead relatives?" The questions came flying.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

Her smile turned wicked, "So I can kill her, of course! You know the only person you're allowed to feel like this for is me! Hmm, let's see who it is!" She said, excitedly.

He looked at her, awkwardly, and then looked in surprise as a sphere formed in her hand.

In the sphere was Riven, engaged in a League match, she looked exhausted, but also like she was thrilled.

"Oh poo. Well this won't do, I can't kill one of my favorite mortals." She pouted.

Rex's expression changed from awkward to confused.

"Ah, you're wondering about my quick change of heart, are you? Well, during the Ionian conflict, Riven managed to just tickle me with the bloodshed she and her company caused. That is one battle hungry woman you have there" Death cackled.

"She's more than a soldier, she's an amazing person, she's inspirational and all she wants is a brighter tomorrow." He replied, defensively, turning his back on the woman.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders; she put her lips to his ear.

"Do you know that's really what she wants? You forget, I know more about everyone than anyone. I know her more than you do, I know you more than you know yourself." She whispered.

"You don't know me anymore" He replied, his gaze straight.

"I know who you truly are, what you think, how you feel. Stop acting like you truly believe what she says, you act like this friendly, caring person, but we both know it's just guilt over your brother's demise. I don't even think you care about her; this is just your own guilty conscious trying to carry on your brother's emotions. Why you feel guilty, I have no idea; his death was beyond your control. Hmmm, I suppose there's also a chance that you're just letting your lust get the better of you" She continued.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Ooh! Getting feisty are we? Did I just strike something there? Come on, Rex, who are you kidding? You're not looking for inspiration; you'll follow whatever Noxus tells you, because you're a loyal citizen. She, however, seeks to tear down Noxus and rebuild it in her image, is that what you truly want? For everything to be remade?" She asked.

"Riven believes in Swain." He answered, agitated.

"Ha! If you're stupid enough to believe that, I shouldn't even be wasting my time with you. Riven has her own agenda, she isn't going to stand for a Noxus that's ruled by a chicken man, oh no, I've seen what will happen. Riven will kill Swain and the other Generals, and she'll do it all with your help. Once this is accomplished, she'll smile at you, you'll smile at her, you'll be the conquerors of Noxus. You'll go to embrace her, and she'll bisect you, her smile never wavering. You're being played as the fool, Rex."

He finally looked at her, hatred in his eyes, "Your words are nothing but venom, go away" He spat.

She smiled, and moved off of him.

The room disappeared, blackness replacing everything.

"As you ask, but I'll be watching, and when you begin to see the events take place, I'll be right there to rub it in your face" The voice giggled.

Her haunting laughter faded away, the darkness completely overtook him.

* * *

Rex shot up; he was back in Riven's room.

She was gone, a mess of twisted sheets the only indicator that she had been there.

Rex looked over at the bedside table, there was a note.

"We have a match with Ionia today, prepare yourself, it's the anniversary of the Noxian invasion" it read.

Rex sighed, and placed the note back on the table, it was going to be a long day.

Looking at a clock on the wall, he yelped.

"Shit! I'm so late!" He cried.

He quickly adjusted his hair in a mirror, threw his coat over him, and ran out of the room, making sure to lock the door right before he closed it.

He sprinted down the hallway of the Noxian wing, hoping no one would see him.

Just as he was about to make it out, however, the one voice he really hoped not to hear called to him.

"Stop!" It commanded.

Rex halted immediately, stood up straight, and made the Noxian salute, he didn't turn around.

"Name, rank, and business in the Noxian wing" General Darius growled.

"Name, Vincent Rex. Rank, Summoner of the League of Legends and Necromancer in the Noxian military. My business here was to discuss strategies and communication techniques with Riven, the Exile." He stated.

He felt a drop of sweat run down the side of his head when he heard Darius laugh.

"Vincent Rex, I remember you; you were a member of my personal guard during Ionia, were you not?" The general inquired.

"Sir, yes sir, I was. I interfered with seven assassination attempts on your life, I was also one of the necromancers who assisted with bringing Urgot back to the living" He replied.

"Yes, I'm well aware of your achievements, I also remember that you used to be the best coffee assistant" He chuckled.

Rex's eyes narrowed, he was a powerful necromancer, able to summon corpses back from the dead, defy the laws of nature, and during his servitude in the military, and Darius had reduced him from a guard to an errand boy.

"Thank you, Sir, I'm glad I was able to instill such a fond memory" He stated.

He heard Darius grunt in response.

"Do you know what today is?" The Hand of Noxus inquired.

"Sir, yes sir, it is the anniversary of our invasion of Ionia" Rex replied.

"Yes, yes it is, and do you know what is going to happen today?" Darius asked.

"Sir, I understand there is going to be a League match, besides that, I am not aware" Rex answered.

He knew he was being overly polite, which might make him seem like a kiss-ass, but it was better than not being polite enough, which might mean decapitation.

"Today, we are going to face true Ionian strength, not pathetic villagers carrying water buckets and wielding shovels, today is the day of glory that Noxus has awaited" Darius proclaimed.

"Sir, Yes sir" Rex replied.

"Face me, Summoner" Darius ordered.

Rex put his hands to his sides, lifted his right leg up, and turned on his heel. He then promptly put his foot back down, and once again made the Noxian salute.

"Good form, Summoner, it's a pleasant surprise to see a Necromancer who didn't forget his training" Darius stated, his face was fierce, but he did seem like he was in a good mood.

"Sir, thank you, sir." Rex responded.

Darius walked over, and placed his hands on Rex's shoulders.

He put his face close, his terrifying visage hovering centimeters away from Rex's own face.

His eyes glared at the mage, as though he was looking into his soul.

"You're going to be one of the Summoners today, make Noxus proud, boy. If you win us this match, there will be some very nice rewards for you. If you lose, however" He said, pausing.

He backed up, and chuckled wickedly, "Well, you'll lose a lot more than the match" He finished, pulling his axe off of his back and allowing Rex to see his reflection in the blade.

"Sir, yes sir, I'll do you and Noxus proud, Sir" Rex replied, absolutely terrified.

Darius's expression eased up, "Good lad. Now, get on your way" He said, and walked down the hallway from where Rex had come.

* * *

Riven smirked as she walked down a long, dark hallway, sword in hand. This particular part of Swain Manor was unknown to everyone, except herself, and Noxus' leader.

As she treaded lightly on the ground, the sound of her footsteps changed, the thud of boots turned into the small taps of heels.

The bandages around her torso pushed outwards as her bust grew, the clothing transforming into a purple garb that barely covered her skin.

The bandages around her waist changed into a purple skirt.

Her face, now a wicked sneer, turned from the face of a hardened warrior, to a wicked seductress.

Finally, her hair grew in length, its color changing to a dark purple. It fell to her shoulders as a long, dark cloak shot out.

Leblanc's eyes widened with glee as her transformation complete, it felt great to be back in her own skin.

She twirled the sword, now transformed into her staff, in her hand.

After walking another twenty feet or so, she stopped in front of a large, iron door.

Her smirk grew larger as she pulled a key from her pocket.

Placing it into the lock, the door swung open, shedding a small amount of light into the otherwise dark room.

"Yoo hoo, wakey wakey" She called.

Before she could react, hands were wrapped around her neck.

Looking up, she could see gleaming red eyes behind long, unkempt white hair.

"Die, Witch!" The figure cried, their grasp clenching tighter.

"Gluck!" Leblanc cried, raising her hand.

"What?" The prisoner asked.

"She said, behind you" Another voice replied.

Leblanc burst apart in a flash of light, the figure crying out in shock as a solid kick to the back hit them.

The chains holding their wrist went tight, but held as Leblanc's heel dug into their back.

"Ah, Riven, you are so much fun" Leblanc mused.

The Exile looked at her, her eyes filled with hatred.

"I hate to come unannounced, but I'm afraid I need some more of your blood, taking your form is taking a lot of effort for me." She taunted.

Leblanc smiled wickedly as she pulled a knife from her belt.

"I should let you know, I'm not a professional, and I have no idea what I'm doing. This will probably hurt a lot" She giggled. She then slowly moved the knife along her captive's right arm.

Riven clenched her teeth, but said nothing, she continued to glare angrily at her captor.

Leblanc placed the knife back in her belt, then withdrew a small vial, and collected the crimson trail as it dripped.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it? I'm not hearing any complaining" Leblanc teased, cheerily.

Riven grumbled to herself, not giving the witch the pleasure of an answer.

She then yelped as Leblanc dug her heel between her shoulder blades again.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that" Leblanc said, appearing from across the room, and placing her face up to Riven's.

She hissed angrily as the Exile spat in her face.

Leblanc said nothing, merely moved her leg back, and kicked her prisoner in the face.

"That was rude" She growled, moving a handkerchief to her cheek, our last prisoner had some manners.

Riven looked up at her, a smile on her face, blood coming from a cut on her forehead.

"Well, I suppose it's been fun, but I've got to go pretend I give a shit about your little summoner friend. I must say, he really enjoys it when you act like a love-struck moron. I think he likes me as you more than he likes you as you!" Leblanc cackled.

Riven's smile disappeared, replaced with her angry look.

"Well, I've got to run! Be a good girl, finish your homework, and be in bed by nine. I'm going to have a friend bring you a television today to see the Ionia VS. Noxus match, I'm sure you'll appreciate the entertainment. I think you'll especially like seeing yourself on the battlefield" She continued.

Riven then watched as Leblanc poured the blood from the Vial into the crystal on her crown.

She didn't react as Leblanc's appearance changed; she'd seen it too many times over the past four months to be surprised.

She narrowed her eyes in pure hatred as her doppelgänger looked at her.

"Bye, Riven, tell Swain I said hello." She heard her own voice say.

She then watched as Leblanc left, the door closed, and darkness took hold of the room again.

* * *

Rex moved around the corner, and allowed himself to fall to his knees.

He didn't fear many people, but of the people he did, Darius was the person he feared the most.

He had to hold his stomach, he felt nauseous.

It took him a moment to recover, but he jumped back up when he remembered he was late.

"Shit, if Darius doesn't kill me, she will!" He cried, taking off into a sprint.

"Down the hallway, up the staircase, make a left, down the hallway, make a right, descend into the blackness" He said, remembering her instructions.

He stopped uneasily at the archway above his head.

"Shadow Isles, Expected Guests Only" grisly letters read.

He shrugged; he had the note, so he assumed it was fine.

As he took a step in, he was stopped by an unseen force.

"Hmm, looks like I'm not the only one who's late, I bet she'll be more angry with you then she will be with me" a woman's voice mocked.

Rex rolled his eyes, "Syndra." He stated.

"The one and only! Hello, Rex, I wasn't aware you had been invited to Elise's party as well, and here I thought the Spider Queen had standards for guests." The Dark Sovereign teased.

Rex smirked, "Well if she'd invite you, she'd definitely invite me" He replied.

He yelped as his arms were yanked behind his back, his feet pulled off the floor.

He was now levitating in the air, inside a dark orb.

"Such insolence from a peasant, a Noxian peasant nonetheless" Syndra said, smiling wickedly.

"Sorry, is today a sensitive day for you?" He replied, giving her his own grin.

The two stared into one another's eyes for a moment, neither blinking, neither averting their gaze.

He then cried out as the orb disappeared, letting him fall flat on his face.

Syndra cracked up, laughing hard at how dumb he looked.

Rex smiled, the Dark Sovereign showed her age when she was amused.

She helped him to his feet, and helped brush the dust off his coat.

"You're looking ugly as ever." She teased.

"I see that your outfit keeps growing smaller, or maybe your tits just keep getting bigger. It's hard to tell if you have clothing problems, or if you're just a slut." He replied.

"If you've got it, flaunt it." She responded.

He looked at her, she looked at him.

He cracked a smile, she giggled, and then they both laughed.

"It's great to see you, Syndra! I haven't seen you since Ryze's class on life magic!" He said, smiling broadly.

"The feeling is mutual, Rex, I miss those nights where we'd hide in the library and scare people. I remember you would summon a zombie or a ghoul to scare the hell out of some moron, or I'd cause some Summoner to think that his books were possessed. Good times" She mused.

He smiled wider at the memory, messing with idiots was always fun.

"By the way, you causing Brand to burn down Summoner's Rift, that was pretty hot, no pun intended." She said, a sadistic, smiling visage appearing on her face.

"I thought you'd enjoy that, a lot of my... Darker, friends got a kick out of it" He replied.

He was about to continue speaking, when he felt himself being picked up again.

He cried out as he was tossed back down the hallway where he had come from.

"Tell me when you get to Elise's quarters! I'm not going to be the last one there! See you in a few!" She yelled after him, and disappeared down the stairs.

He smiled, "That is the only Ionian I'll ever put up with" he mused.

...


End file.
